A Series of Odd Events
by Lady of the squirrels
Summary: OMG! THE SEQUEL! It's Knuckles' turn, how will this work? Will Sonic be as excited? What does a hedgiechidna look like? sequel to The Best Birthday Present Ever Sonadow, MPreg, don't like, don't read R&R please.
1. RECAP

1A/N: After about a can of coke, some mellowcreme pumpkins and a lotta games of solitare (which I lost) I decided to create my sequel, because I missed all the good reviews. I know it's supposed to be with Nerdtendo, but I found our story was just... a little... off to be the sequel. I loved it! But, it was a little off to be my sequel, so, I want to tell him that it will be our own story D kinda like a fanfiction of a fanfiction. I'm really sorry nerdtendo, my Windows isn't working or I'd tell you there. I loved it, honestly I did, but it kinda... just didn't go with the first half. LOVE YOU NERDTENDO! curses windows anyway, with all the loving reviews from my very sucky songfics that sometimes don't make sense... I missed writing cute little hedgehog baby parts... and I have yet to decide what a hedgie-chidna looks like... SO HERE I AM... hope you're ready for more. Much Love yo.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Sega... you all hopefully know this by now... Shawn and Naomi are invention of my own mind though.

For those of you just tuning in, you'll be happy to know this is just kinda a recap chapter. But, I'll love you more if you go back and read the first story. 'Cause it's awesome. Ask all my veterans.

Okay, so Shadow was pregnant. He told Sonic on his birthday and they were happy.

Sonic: I'm happy, I'm a daddy!

Shadow: I'm happy too! But I think it's just the hormones!

Then, Amy Rose interfered being her normal jealous self... but we all know she's only jealous in these types of stories, I'm not Amy bashing. She threw a can at Shadow's stomach making him go to the hospital after her failed attempt to smush him with a piko piko hammer.

Shadow: Dx OH GOD MY STOMACH!

Amy: evil kitty laughter

Then, Sonic rushed to his aid after a Hy-Vee employee told him what happened when she brought his grocery's home. After they leave they go home and they find out they're having twins.

Shadow: We're having twins... . 

Sonic: OMG! SERIOUSLY! squee– I mean clears throat I'm so happy! . 

Many doctor visits later, Shadow's water breaks. Sonic being the idiot he is, brings Shadow a glass of water... (insert some insultive comment here) After he catches what's going on he rushes Shadow to the hospital.

Sonic:...water?

Shadow: . I am sooo going to kill you

After that, they have two baby hedgies. Shawn and Naomi. ( cue "aaaaaaw TT" ) Shadow corners Knuckles noticing Knuckles kinda has a crush on Sonic at this point. Knuckles being the homophobe he was in the beginning... well, it's a dramatic change for him.

Knuckles: ...I'm not gay -.o

Sonic: ...yeah right XP

Shadow: YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO ADMIT IT SOMEDAY YOU CLOSET HOMO!

In the morning, Shadow is found dead because of a birth defect he never felt. Knuckles, who spent the night, helps Sonic cope. Sonic... isn't very easy to cope since he's having something like a mental... breakdown...

Sonic: OMG! I'M SO EMO D: SHADOW! AAAAHHH sob sob sniffle sniffle

Shadow: blagh xx

Knuckles: o.o OMG! I SO LIKE SONIC! I HAVE TO HELP HIM SO HE CAN FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!

no offense if you're emo, me and my boyfriend kid like that all the time, I honestly don't mean offense. I realize you're not all my boyfriend, so I dunno how you'll take that.

Then, after four years Sonic puts a move on Knuckles. They end up going all the way on their first night with a few interruptions. It's amazing what a little bet can do.

Sonic: TEN BUCKS SAYS I CUM LAST O

Knuckles: YOU'RE ON .

Naomi and Shawn: DADDY! I HAD A BAD DREAM D:

Well, Knuckles takes it in the ass. (Poor guy) Shawn and Naomi love their new mommy. In the last bit we all find out that the can killed Shadow and Sonic has magical male sperm.

Sonic: ... hey, hey, hey, wait a minute–

Knuckles: OMG! I'M PREGNANT!...SONIC! DAMN YOU! NOW I'M GONNA GET FAT! .

And that my friends, is where I left off... I hope you liked my tiny little re-enactment . Luke-kun did. hugs her boyfriend alright... so... FIRST CHAPPY WILL BE UP SOON! 'cause I already started it yesterday. Just don't have enough for it to be a chapter... MUCH LOVE YO! LATER!

-L.O.T.S.


	2. Thunder and Lightning, Very Frightening

1A/N: well, I'm officially back in business... updates that may take five minutes to forever. Staying up till 2:30 in the morning typing. Staying hyped up on coke to come up with good ideas. Using her own crushes/friends as inspiration. Finding songs to make odd couples dance to. I missed it all so much. passes Hershey's hugs all around here comes another great story. Btw, when I become an author, I've already promised myself you all get discounts. It may be a while though... I'm only almost 16.

Disclaimer: Anything that isn't mine. I don't own. If you're a veteran, you know this crapola... SO ON WITH THE STORY D

**Chapter 1:Thunder and Lightning, very frightening**

Rain hammered down on the roof as Knuckles opened his eyes. He yawned as an arm pulled him tighter against firm abs. He smiled before carefully removing himself from under it. Placing his feet on the floor he looked behind him at the blue blur nestled under the quilt. He stared out the window before a big flash of lightning interrupted the dark. He quickly got up pulling his robe on counting to himself before a huge clap of thunder echoed through the silent abode.

Sonic sat up alarmingly as two loud screeches pulled him from slumber. He turned just in time to see Knuckles slip out the bedroom door and smiled before crawling off the bed and pulling his flannel PJ bottoms on. He followed suit down the hall and stopped in the doorway of two little hedgehogs. He grinned seeing Knuckles with Shawn in one arm, and Naomi in the other.

"Daddy?" He heard the soft voice over the pounding rain. He trained his ears to hear the small thump and Knuckles startled gasp as little feet padded across the room before stopping. Sonic reached down as tiny arms wrapped around his leg picking the little girl up. Naomi snuggled against her father as Sonic thought about how much like her mother she was.

Knuckles saw Sonic holding the tiny girl and smiled before lightning lit up the room again and the two children stared at the window. When the boom came they huddled in their parents arms. The two parents made eye contact coming to some silent agreement as the children stared in curiosity. When their parents began walking out of the room they beamed happily at each other before looking ahead towards the bedroom they were heading to.

Naomi stared as her daddy set her on his bed and crawled in beside her. She smiled snuggling really close to him. Shawn did much the same except with his mother. Knuckles smiled wrapping an arm around the little boy before stretching a foot over to lay it over Sonic's. Sonic smiled while pulling Naomi close to him. She gratefully buried her muzzle in her daddy's blue fur.

After a bit Naomi found herself still awake while her family slept. She rolled to stare at Shawn in her mommy's arms and pouted. She loved her daddy, but she spent more time with her mommy. She sighed and wiggled her way out of her daddy's grasp before tapping Shawn on the shoulder.

"Go to bed Naomi." She pouted as her brother yawned snuggling closer to Knuckles. She tapped him again making him turn to face her. He sighed. "What? I'm tired." Naomi laughed at her brother's tangled quills before smiling.

"Can I sleep by mommy?" Shawn looked at Knuckles before wiggling free and crawling over to his dad. He stared before Sonic's brow creased and in his sleep his hand rummaged around on the sheet trying to find a small hedgehog. When he felt Shawn his brow un-creased and his hand brought the little boy against his chest. Shawn stared at his dad smiling. He loved his dad and often spent more time in his presence. If he wasn't at school him and his dad would go down to the park and race.

Naomi watched before crawling into Knuckles' arms. She smiled closing her eyes and nuzzling closer. While her dad and brother raced, her and her mother would always walk off and get ice cream and be back before the two realized they'd even left. She also enjoyed listening to the princess stories her mother would buy and read to her. After a couple moments the little girl was out cold in a deep sleep dreaming about princesses and dragons.

In the morning Sonic stretched a little before leaning down to kiss Naomi's forehead. He stared when he found Shawn in his arms and looked over at Knuckles. He grinned before kissing Shawn's forehead and rolling out of bed to start breakfast.

When Knuckles' eyes fluttered open he saw Shawn and Naomi curled up in his arms. He looked next to him to realize Sonic wasn't even in the room. He thought a moment before catching a wiff of something good in the kitchen. He smiled softly before cuddling the little hedgehogs closer.

When Shawn and Naomi woke up their mother was cuddling them both. They both smiled when kisses were placed to their foreheads. "Good morning... dad has breakfast in the kitchen." Both kids grinned before stumbling off their parents bed and bounding towards the kitchen. Knuckles chuckled before crawling out of bed as well. He walked over to the dresser and pulled on some pajamas before fixing his hair a little.

Knuckles jumped when arms wrapped around his waist and soft kisses were placed to the back of his neck. He realized he'd been spacing out in the mirror. He closed his eyes when warm breath tickled his cheek. "Breakfast's done." Knuckles nodded slowly smiling before a kiss was placed to his cheek and Sonic left the room. After a couple moments trying to regain his normal breathing pattern he walked out of the room and into the dining room where his family sat.

Naomi beamed up at her mother as he took a seat next to her. "Hi mommy! Guess what!"

Knuckles looked at her smiling."What?"

"Daddy said Auntie Rouge's coming over today!" She giggled putting a bite of waffle in her mouth. Knuckles smiled ruffling her quills a little. He was happy he could now rightfully say the little girl was his. He loved her and he'd learned to accept the name mommy. "Mommy?"

Knuckles snapped out of his musing looking at Naomi. "Yes?"

"Are we going to have a brother or a sister?" She ate another piece of waffle as Knuckles pondered this looking at his stomach.

"We don't know yet sweetie, we're just gonna have to wait." Naomi looked at her father as he smiled at her. She nodded eating the rest of her waffles smiling and chattering.

Later in the afternoon the thunderstorms had started again and Sonic had Shawn on his lap watching Dora the Explorer with him. Naomi and Knuckles had went to the grocery store to get the next two weeks worth of food.

When they got back Sonic and Shawn were standing up doing the things Dora was telling them to do. Knuckles shook his head walking to the kitchen with his arms full of groceries as Naomi sat her little bag down by the couch and joined in with her brother and dad. When Knuckles was done bringing in groceries he walked past the couch realizing it was only Naomi and Shawn now. As he entered the kitchen he was met with a very happy blue hedgehog who took the bags from his hands and quickly put them away. He laughed as Sonic cornered him against the wall and kissed him sweetly. "Have fun Sonikku?"

Sonic nodded getting ready to kiss Knuckles again before a big clap of thunder turned the lights off. Both Adult's mind's raced back to the night this happened in the rec room. Knuckles smiled finally realizing that is when he'd fallen for Sonic. He snapped out of it realizing Naomi and Shawn were in the living room screaming their little lungs out. He walked calmly into the living room and picked Naomi up feeling her snuggle against him. He felt Sonic brush past him and heard Shawn's little whimpers come to a stop.

"Daddy... the thunder made Dora die." Shawn kinda sniffled and Knuckles found it completely heartbreaking and cute at the same time.

Sonic chuckled softly hugging Shawn closer. "It's all right, when the thunder's gone... Dora will be just fine." Sonic's despise for the show had disappeared when he saw how much his kids loved it.

Sonic laid Shawn back on the couch and kissed his forehead before going to the basement door and opening it. Naomi screamed and he stopped as Knuckles tried to calm her down. "DADDY! YOU CAN'T GO DOWN THERE! A MONSTER WILL EAT YOU!" Sonic stood there a moment looking down the stairs. It wasn't that dark due to the tiny windows. In fact, it wouldn't be that dark upstairs if it wasn't for the fact that the blinds were closed. Knuckles finally hushed her and Sonic silently slipped down the stairs to switch the back-up generator on.

When the "swiper no swiping" chant came on the television Knuckles smiled as Shawn began saying it with them. Naomi calmed and Knuckles realized she had small tears in her eyes as she thought her daddy was going to get eaten. He sat her down on the couch and she immediately ran over to the basement door and watched as her father walked up the stairs. When he reached her he scooped her up and she hugged onto him tightly.

After a couple moments Sonic sat her back on the floor and she ran over to her brother hugging him. They giggled before Naomi let go and sat beside him. Sonic looked at Knuckles a moment and they snuck off back into their room to share a few very long awaited kisses. When they walked back out into the living room Blue Clues was on. Naomi was standing beside her brother as they both pointed at the clue telling the annoying man named Joe to look behind him. When he finally did they cheered and gave each other a high five.

Sonic shook his head sitting on the couch watching the two tell Joe where Blue's Clues were while Knuckles went to go make Lunch. Knuckles rummaged through the shelves and the fridge for something good since the kids had been through sort of a traumatic day. He sighed pulling out macaroni and scrounged the freezer to find chicken nuggets and cheese sticks.

Sonic snuck in for a sneak preview at lunch. He grinned and began helping by draining the noodles before kissing Knuckles cheek and walking back into the living room to catch the beginning of Oswald. He looked at his legs as Naomi crawled up onto his lap and smiled at him. "Daddy... when I grow up, can I be an octopus like Oswald?"

Sonic thought a moment then kissed Naomi's forehead. "You can be anything you want to be when you grow up sweetie."Naomi cheered climbing off Sonic's lap and walking over to her brother to tell him what he had said. He chuckled a little when Shawn bounded over to him. "Yeeees?"

Shawn stared at him a moment before clambering onto his lap. "Daddy... can I be just like you when I grow up?" Sonic beamed happily at him and tickled him before kissing his forehead as well.

"Son, you can be anything you want to be."

Naomi bounded back over to him again climbing onto the couch to sit next to Sonic. "We could even be mommy?" Sonic nodded sweetly with a smile on his face. Naomi smiled happily just as Knuckles called his family for lunch.

End of Storm

A/N: I thought of something just now. What if we had a little contest and whoever tops first place gets to be in my story D Okay, the contest would be based upon drawing. If you're like me and can't draw, I'm sorry. I will try to think of one based upon ideas. But, I would like to see who can best draw any scene from either the first story, or this chapter. Tell me what the scene is and what chapter (and what story if it's either chapter one because I have a bad memory) Whoever draws the best gets in! Send your entries to me through e-mail. I think it's in my profile, if it's not my e-mail is ramma lamma ding dong 09 yahoo . com (take out the spaces) If you win you will be informed through a PM and congratulated on the next chapter's Author's Note. I will be sure to post your art on my website and try to get you all a link so you can see all the beautiful drawings! This is kinda exciting... I can't wait to see the submissions if y'all participate. Much Love Yo! \m/ . \m/

-L.O.T.S.


	3. Parents Night Out

1A/N: well... here I am again... how're all of y'all... no submissions... but I'm gonna put a deadline on it... let's go with... Oct.5. So you have about a 5 or 6 days short of it being a month away... I am going to limit submissions to two per person. Alright, that business is settled. Onto other things. I have a feeling my readers have given up on me...please don't...I'm back in school now, so it might take a bit to update, but I'm writing this for you guys...Love y'all.

Disclaimer:...what is Sega's... is not mine.

**Chapter 2: Parents Night Out**

Knuckles sighed as he tapped his fingers on the glass top table. He hated taxes. Despised them with all his being. He stared at the evils in front of him and ran a finger over them lightly making the envelope rustle. He stared blankly for a few minutes before getting up and getting a glass of water. Before he re-entered the dining room he looked at the clock. He had spent a whole half hour stalling.

He began to think it was foolish and pointless not to do them. He marched back into the dining room, sat down, picked up his calculator and pen then froze as he stared at them. He slowly laid the objects in his hands down and brought his hand down so his fingers tips could tap lightly on the glass top again. Sonic peered in and rolled his eyes remembering that he specifically told Knuckles he never had to do taxes even though he always tried to do them before Sonic got home.

He slowly walked into the dining room. "Knuxie-poo (A/N: thank you Bubbles on Helium... and I'm sorry for stealing the nn) I thought I told you, you didn't have to do those." Knuckles jumped looking up at Sonic and sighed. Sonic had caught him.

"But, you have so much to worry about Sonikku... your job... keeping us fed and under the roof–." Knuckles smiled as he was cut off with firm lips. When Sonic pulled away he slowly lifted Knuckles from the table and escorted him into the living room. Not a word was exchanged as Sonic put Knuckles feet up and turned to one of Knuckles' shows. He left the room as Knuckles watched sighing defeated like.

Knuckles watched the man on the TV be a retard for a little bit before turning it off and sneaking back to the dining room. He grinned when he saw Sonic working quickly with the calculator and his reading glasses on as he jotted things down on the tax envelope. He saw his glass of water and figured he could use it as his excuse for coming back in the room if Sonic caught him. He walked slowly over and realized Sonic was looking at him through his glasses. He quirked an eyebrow as Knuckles carefully began to move his hips almost like a model walking towards his glass of water.

"Knuckle-head...not to be mean, but what _are_ you doing?" Sonic sat up as Knuckles had his whole attention at this point. He watched as the echidna delicately reached for his water and took a drink. Sonic shook his head staring as Knuckles walked back out of the room still swinging his hips. His eyes stayed focused on Knuckles backside until he realized Knuckles wasn't leaving, he had walked around the chair and sat on Sonic's lap making himself comfortable.

Sonic sighed and Knuckles giggled. "Sonikku... I have to tell you something." Sonic's eyebrow quirked again as he wrapped his arms around Knuckles keeping the pregnant echidna on his lap. "You look so sexy in your glasses." Knuckles giggled harder as Sonic snorted at what he thought was yet another very odd mood swing.

As Knuckles' giggle fit ended, he realized Sonic was back to working on taxes with his head on his shoulder. He smiled softly closing his eyes and focused on the sound of his lover breathing. He recapped on this Saturday's events.

At 9:00 that morning, Rouge had come over and asked the twins if they wanted to spend the night. They had both agreed and Rouge had smiled asking him. When he agreed Rouge grinned and drank ice tea with Knuckles as the twins packed their own little bags of clothes to go with their Aunt for the night. After that was accomplished they left giving their mommy a hug and a kiss each. Then Knuckles had went to do taxes to realize his favorite show was on. He had avoided doing them a couple times until he got caught. He opened his eyes to see Sonic staring at him lovingly and smiled softly. And now he was here, in complete relaxation with his lover doing the taxes as he enjoyed the calming effect of having Sonic close by.

When Sonic was done he looked at the sleeping echidna rested against him. He let out a long sigh as he realized he'd have to wake Knuckles so he could get up. He pouted for moment because he really did love staring at Knuckles as he slept. He looked so peaceful and sweet. After a moment of spacing out he gently shook Knuckles' shoulder until Knuckles' eyes fluttered open revealing sleepy, pouty, amethyst eyes. "Honey... you wanna go out to eat?" he kissed Knuckles' cheek and worked his way over to Knuckles' muzzle giving him a tender kiss.

Knuckles sighed as he slowly kissed Sonic back and his mind finally caught up to the fact that he was fully awake now. Sonic smiled pulling out of the kiss and placed a hand over his barely showing stomach. Knuckles grinned and lowered his eyes sweetly, "I'd like that Sonikku."

Knuckles slowly got up and walked back to the bedroom to change out of his sweats and Sonic looked at his clothing. A tight sort of silky black turtleneck with bleached Calvin Klein blue jeans. He sighed standing from his chair and made his way back to the bedroom to see Knuckles standing in a pair of jeans that rested on his waist and pulling on a nice green, long sleeved shirt. Sonic smirked as he could swear he stopped breathing for that instant. He quietly walked over wrapping his arms around the echidna and gently pulled his shirt the rest of the way down. Knuckles smiled as his head popped out of the head hole and turned giving Sonic a kiss of thanks.

Sonic let Knuckles choose his outfit and slipped it on as Knuckles watched the muscles all over Sonic's body flex with every movement he made. He wouldn't admit he was watching though. He would never admit one of the reasons he loved Sonic was those muscles. They were taut under the blue fur. He also liked Sonic's fur. It wasn't too long, and it was always nice to cuddle into if you were scared... or too cold because the air conditioning was on.

When they got outside Knuckles smiled as Sonic took his hand and they began walking into town. He enjoyed watching the leaves fall to the ground in the Autumn. There was just something so calming about it. He looked over at Sonic who seemed to be just as interested in them as he was. After a moment he felt a small squeeze to his hand and smiled as they continued to walk down towards the park to eat at Knuckles' favorite Italian restaurant.

When they sat down the chef personally came out and gave them hot garlic bread. "'Ello, welcome to Charlie's Pizzeria, how may I help my two most favorite costumers?" Knuckles blushed smiling as him and Sonic said their hellos.

"Just the usuals please Charlie," Sonic looked at Knuckles and he nodded before smiling. Charlie smiled at his friends and nodded walking back into the kitchen. Knuckles giggled softly as Sonic reached over holding his hand across the table. Charlie trained all his waiters to give them a booth towards the back where no one would bother the two furries, and they enjoyed the special treatment, mostly because whenever they came here, they wanted to be alone for a bit. Just the two of them would show up, they'd be all lovey towards each other and Charlie would often leave quickly not wanting to bother them till the end of their getaway in the usually must be reserved seats.

Sure enough, when Charlie returned with a Mr. Pibb and a Mountain Dew Sonic and Knuckles were mumbling to each other with their hands clasped over the table top. Knuckles was blushing with his eyes lowered sweetly so his amethyst eyes shone lovingly at his Sonikku. Sonic sat smiling and as he laid the drinks on the end of the table as quietly as possible. Sonic mumbled something that made Charlie stop and turn to look just as Knuckles grinned bashfully and Sonic kissed his knuckles tenderly. He grinned, his heart filled with joy at how happy the two were, and walked back to the kitchen.

He had to admit, he loved watching his friends be so close. Things hadn't exactly worked out between him and his wife and he liked watching and talking to the happy couples when they came in. He connected with them as he had once been a happy couple. He liked seeing everyone happy at his restaurant, and if you came in sad... he'd always throw in something extra... maybe a free appetizer... or 50 off your four dollar meal. He was always kind to his costumers and tried to make their day. That was just simply Charlie.

Charlie walked into the kitchen checking the spaghetti noodles and tested the sauce before beginning to make Sonic and Knuckles' meals. He threw in tons of extra meatballs on Sonic's and mixed in extra mushrooms with Knuckles' sauce. He had never charged them extra for their toppings, he liked them too much and knew they had two little ones. He remembered when Knuckles had first brought Sonic here. The blue hedgehog had been such a mess... and it seemed only Charlie could see the love shining through the sad amethyst eyes. Knuckles' vision had been so clouded with the emotion, he was surprised the hedgehog couldn't see it. That's when his heart had grown to accept the two into it. He had taken them under his wing that night providing them each with a free meal and free champagne as long as one of them would share what had happened to the poor blue furry.

He carried the two steaming meals out and was surprised to see them both smiling at him. "Charlie, you don't seem too busy, mind sitting down and joining us?" Charlie smiled gratefully putting his second in charge, in charge and brought out two slices of pizza straight from the oven with him when he came to sit down. They both smiled making room for him at the table and chattered with him. Saying Charlie enjoyed this was an understatement, he hadn't done this since their first visit together.

"Charlie...we have wonderful news, and you're one of our closest friends, so here goes." Knuckles bit his lip and sighed, "We're having a baby!" Charlie smiled laughing merrily as Knuckles had explained Sonic's special...ability. Knuckles couldn't complain though, he actually enjoyed the idea of having Sonic's kid. He sighed thinking he might want to have another after Shawn and Naomi were a little older and Sonic stared confused at him.

"I thought this was happy news Love?" Sonic diligently speared a meatball with his fork and ate it before looking at Knuckles.

"It is! I was just thinking about the future Sonikku." Knuckles smiled happily and Charlie smiled thinking he knew what Knuckles had been thinking. They continued eating and talking until Knuckles yawned signifying they should probably get home. Charlie smiled giving each of his friends a departing hug before they left.

Outside Knuckles shuddered in the brisk air and cuddled close to Sonic. Sonic smiled walking peacefully beside Knuckles until their house came into view. Knuckles quickly ran towards the house like a young child and Sonic ran moderately slow for him that way he could run next to Knuckles.They reached the door and Knuckles giggled like a teenage girl getting home from a date. Sonic stopped and looked at him with his key frozen halfway to the knob. "Knux?"

Knuckles grinned thinking of a scenario in his head. He imagined himself at his house after a date with the highschool quarterback. He imagined his father could open the door at any second and catch them on the porch before he feverishly attacked Sonic's lips. Sonic groaned as he had protested at first wanting to wait till they were inside. He heard a dull clink as the keys landed on the wooden porch. His arms automatically moved around Knuckles as their porch light clicked on.

Their nosy neighbor watched through her blinds as Sonic's hands slowly and lovingly rubbed Knuckles' sides. His head moved slightly as he gently nipped down Knuckles' neck as the echidna slowly tilted his head back closing his eyes, and rested against the rail. Knuckles' sighed as a hand rested on his stomach lovingly caressing it as lips found his again. "Love...Susan's staring, can we go inside?" Amethyst eyes opened to stare fondly into lust filled emerald ones and he found himself nodding before Sonic knelt down to pick up his keys.

Knuckles sat on the couch as Sonic locked the door. Before he knew what was going he felt Sonic on top of him and found himself lying on the couch. "Sonikku, the baby..." Knuckles pouted remembering they couldn't have sex.

Sonic sat still a moment then smirked snaking a hand down Knuckles' pants. "Love, there's other ways... and other holes." Knuckles stared a moment before he felt the hand in his pants slip back out and pull his pants down. He saw Sonic shift slightly and felt his stomach clench when warmth surrounded a very important part to his anatomy.

Knuckles' stared as pleasure began to take over his body and moaned Sonic's name as his head bobbed between his thighs. He stared as blue quills shifted every few seconds as Sonic's tongue did wonders on his head. He felt the tension in his stomach increase more and more as pleasure washed over him as Sonic's tongue continued to lap at the slit.

He whimpered as the warmth left and heard a dull thud as Sonic's pants flew off the couch. He then heard a soft patter sound as his shirt landed on his jeans. He felt his shirt slide off his sweat drenched body and grinned when Sonic's body came in full contact with his. "I love you Knuckle-head." Sonic placed a small kiss to his forehead.

Before Knuckles could respond he groaned as Sonic grinded against him. He was sort of glad Sonic wasn't going to make Knuckles suck him off, he was afraid he wouldn't know how to do it. He moaned loudly when Sonic grinded against him again. He felt the blue blur's whang twitch and softly smirked knowing Sonic was trying really hard to do this slowly and pleasantly. He sighed after another grind then pressed against Sonic feverishly and began rubbing their bodies together.

Sonic's eyes snapped open. He moaned as Knuckles kinda of dominated him at the moment and began to move his body in turn with Knuckles creating a sweet friction. Sweat made them move swiftly against one another until Knuckles cried out in pleasure and white spurted all over the two. Sonic grunted as he came next then looked at the mess and sighed not really caring. He chuckled realizing Shadow would have a cow but shook his head and held Knuckles' close as he drifted into slumber on the dirty couch.Around Midnight Sonic found himself sitting up and stretching. He looked around then smirked turning to look at a spent Knuckles' laying on the couch. He sighed picking him up and carrying him to bed before going to the bathroom and washing himself off. He had to have the couch and Knuckles clean before the kids got home.

After washing himself he snuck into the bedroom quietly getting dressed. He looked at Knuckles and grinned walking over. He leaned over the bed slightly kissing Knuckles' forehead then got up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed some fabric cleaner and an old washrag.

When Knuckles got up he rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. 5:30. He smiled and crawled out of bed. He pulled a robe tightly around his body and began the trek down to the bathroom. He stopped when he heard a scrubbing noise and slowly walked past the bathroom to spy Sonic scrubbing every inch of the couch getting the essence of their love off quickly as possible.

He smiled and crawled into the bathroom and dropped the robe. Sonic smirked sneaking down the hallway and gaped at his beautiful lover. He smirked before shaking his head and heading back to scrubbing the couch before Knuckles turned around. He furrowed his brow staring at the empty doorway before getting in the shower.

Around noon two little hedgehogs bounded in the door on what seemed to be a sugar high. They launched themselves at their parents who were nicely snuggling on the couch and grinned. "Aunt Rouge bought us cookies!" Sonic laughed and hugged Shawn.

Knuckles smiled at the little hedgehog snuggling into his stomach. "Mommy, I missed you..." Knuckles smiled sweetly.

"I missed you too sweetheart." Naomi cuddled further and Rouge plopped down at the other end of the couch smiling. "One night and you missed me that much huh? What happens when me and your dad have to visit the island for a couple days?" Naomi looked at Knuckles and pouted and Shawn looked at his father wondering if they were actually leaving.

"Don't worry, we're only gonna be gone a week, we have to check the master emerald and some other things. I have to go with your mother so the baby doesn't get hurt while we're up there." Shawn nodded understanding while Naomi pouted with big, teary eyes at her mother. Knuckles almost whimpered at the poor little thing, she looked so...abandoned. "Naomi...leave your mother's hormones alone."

Knuckles looked over at Sonic and Sonic looked back. "Meeting, bedroom...now." Sonic gulped as Knuckles sat Naomi on the couch. He looked at Rouge a minute before handing her Shawn and walking slowly to the bedroom. He locked the door behind him expecting Knuckles to chew him out for the first time in their entire relationship but was surprised when Knuckles hugged him tightly. "Sonikku...we can't leave them here, didn't you see how sad they looked."

Sonic sighed pulling Knuckles close. "Yes, but, what if there's bad guys up there Knux? They could get hurt, or worse, killed! And I know you can defend yourself, but I need to go with you for my own sanity... I lost Shadow, and I'm not going to lose you too." Knuckles stared into those sad emerald orbs taking in that horrid scene as it played out in Sonic's eyes.

End of...Alone time

A/N: umm, hope that this was okay... I'm kinda down right now, Me and Luke are on a relationship break due to the distance between us...and the guy I asked out like...a couple days ago said he didn't want to ruin our friendship and yatta yatta... so, I'm kinda blue... looking forward to your art submissions... if you have any or are doing any.


	4. Amazingness

Hello all of you amazing people! I want you to know I read everything you send me, always. I'm so thrilled to hear everything you all have to say. I'm really sorry if you thought this was a chapter… but good news. I have heard enough pleas to actually go back and read what I was writing, I'm afraid the style might be a little different, it's been 6 years, but… I think I'm able to pump out a few more chapters. You are all such wonderful people, I wish I could just hug all of you. Alas, I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere Nebraska on a business trip for work. Nothing too fancy I assure you, I work for a company associated with walmart that starts with S… and ends with S. I just wanted to let you all know you are wonderful, I love you all, and I haven't been ignoring you. You guys always make me smile.

-L.O.T.S


End file.
